


Here and Now

by Milarca



Series: Eyes Open [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little, Angst, Asexual Character, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Come Marking, Comfort, Cuddling, D/s, Dom!Kylo, Dom/sub, Force Bondage, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Kylo has a reduced sex drive, M/M, Marking, Nipple Clamps, Rutting, Sub!Hux, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, asexual!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux felt suddenly, and deeply, <i>worthless</i>, and immature - and <em>broken</em>. As if something was inherently wrong with him. He wasn’t scared of assisting Kylo like this, though the thought of it occasionally did make him wince. He wished he wasn’t like this. This was <em>Kylo</em>, who he loved. Why couldn’t he just… love him <i>properly?</i> As everyone else seemed to do with their partners? Why couldn’t he just be <em>normal?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Gingercaf](http://gingercaf.tumblr.com/) for being a great beta~ Though as always, any mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is the second fic in my Eyes Open series, but it can be read alone.

Hux sighed softly, curled up next to Kylo on their bed. He had his hand on Kylo’s thigh, and was lightly tracing just around the outline of his cock beneath his black briefs. Curious, he gently ran his finger up and over the tenting material. Kylo twitched under his touch and Hux glanced up to see his mate’s eyes - they were were wide open and fixed on the pad he’d been reading, the light from the device caught onto the damp strands of his hair from the shower he’d just taken. He looked down to meet Hux’s gaze. 

He looked from Hux, clad similarly in only briefs, to his hand, and back. He licked his lips and watched Hux’s progress.

Hux held Kylo’s gaze and continued to stroke his fingers up and down the now quickly dampening fabric. Kylo’s breathing deepened and Hux then focused his attention downward, watching as he stroked the hardening member with the back of his fingers until it was straining at the cotton. Kylo had dropped his pad onto the bed beside him, hands still tight on it, and leaned back into the pillow, his breathing strained but even. 

Hux kissed his shoulder and smiled. Then he sighed, and took his hand away, just bored or interested in Kylo’s reaction, he wasn’t sure. Kylo blinked, but didn’t seem like he would be moving any time soon, regardless. He was basking in the warmth of the tease, but also— 

“You can finish,” Hux said softly, knowing what Kylo wanted. “I don’t mind. I… I mean, I…” He realized what he’d just said could come off as haughty. 

“Hux,” Kylo quickly assured him, blinking quickly out of his daze, “it’s fine. I know your limits.”

Hux swallowed thickly, and nodded.

“But are you sure?” Kylo looked at him intensely. “Would you be alright with me doing it… right here? Right now?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” Hux said, leaning up to kiss Kylo eagerly, hungrily, before he leaned away and then kissed his cheek, his nose, affectionately nipping at him. Kylo was now looking at him darkly. Hux wasn’t hard, except for the little he’d gotten from rubbing against Kylo’s side. After a beat, Kylo leaned forward and kissed his head, looking at his mouth. He then took his own cock out of his briefs and stroked it hard, eyes never leaving Hux’s face.

Hux was fine with Kylo thinking of him when he jerked off. It gave him a warm pleasant feeling that he was wanted that much, that he could induce that kind of reaction in Kylo. He watched Kylo’s hand as he stroked himself. He bit his lip. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, as he lifted his hand to Kylo’s stomach, smoothing his fingers back and forth over the pale expanse of skin. Kylo’s eyelids were at half mast. His eyebrows drew together as he considered Hux’s question, and whether he should tell him or not. 

“Your mouth,” he said, after a beat, swallowing, his own lips quirking into a crooked, guilty smile.

Hux hummed thoughtfully. He pushed up on his elbows, and, watching to see that it was what Kylo wanted, kissed him. Kylo’s motions stuttered and stilled as they kissed, as he pushed his tongue far into Hux’s mouth, taking the back of his head to hold him still. Hux moaned and allowed it, groaning against the hot, wet fullness of Kylo’s tongue as it explored his own. He gasped when they broke. They kissed again breathlessly a moment later, and Hux rubbed against Kylo’s leg, enjoying the sensation. 

He kissed Kylo’s face, holding his jaw, before settling back down. He brought one knee up over Kylo’s leg to the knee, wanting to wrap himself around the knight as much as was possible. Kylo watched him as he did this, and then went back to stroking himself. Hux swallowed, hand brushing over Kylo’s bare chest. 

Watching Kylo’s face, Hux brushed his fingers over his dusky nipples. Kylo inhaled raggedly, eyes flashing. Encouraged, Hux pinched the one closest to him sharply. Kylo bucked up and cried out with a grin, squeezing Hux where his arm wrapped around him. Hux smiled, pleased.

But then he felt the dregs of power lick at his throat, and he swallowed hard.

“Kylo, stop,” he said, and Kylo’s motions abruptly stuttered to a halt. He looked on the verge of asking why, but didn’t, hand frozen in place. 

“Is this making you uncomfortable?” Kylo asked, and it satisfied Hux that he hadn’t gone into his mind to find out the answer to that question.

“No,” Hux said, “I just wanted to see if you would do it.” He grinned, and leaned up to kiss Kylo’s mouth firmly. He looked back to Kylo’s hand on himself and then back up, wondering if Kylo would allow this kind of blatant… not _role switching…_ but there was definitely some subverting of their normal roles going on. He wet his lips and Kylo leveled a gaze at him with the ghost of a curious smile.

“Take your hand off,” he said, quietly, and Ren obeyed, staring at him hungrily and twitching at the order. Hux smiled. “Thank you. That’s very sweet of you.” He glanced at Kylo’s hand. “Do you have—”

“Bottom drawer,” Kylo said, after dipping into his mind to see what he had been thinking about. Hux sniffed and got off the bed to go around and open the drawer in the side-table on Ren’s side. Inside, he took out the two pairs of heavy-duty regulation binders that lay inside. 

“Thank you,” Hux said, and set the binders on the bed to take Kylo’s right wrist, bringing his hand up to his lips to kiss. “Such pretty hands,” he said, nibbling on the tips of Kylo’s fingers. Kylo shuddered, and Hux took one finger into his mouth to suck. 

He clicked one binder into place around Kylo’s wrist, attaching the other end to a handy but discreet metal-lined opening lower down in the headboard of the bed. He then went around with the other binder and kissed and secured Kylo’s left wrist similarly.

They both knew he could get out of the restraint in a second if he so wanted, but he wouldn’t. Not now. Hux smiled, satisfied, and Kylo looked at him bemusedly, fondly. Hux kissed Kylo’s side, humming, before rubbing his chest again. He took one nipple between his finger again and pinched hard, making Kylo groan. He then swirled his tongue around the flushed, hardened areola. He bit down on it, working the nub between his teeth, and was rewarded when Kylo bucked up into him, hips and chest rising. His cock bobbed and Hux smiled, feeling himself react slightly in turn. 

Though he didn’t quite respond the way he knew he was supposed to - he felt no _hunger_ for Kylo’s cock in the way he knew was… conventional… - it did please him when he could garner such a reaction from his mate. When what he was doing to Kylo was enough to stimulate such a physical response in the man as well as a desire for his body. It pained him sometimes that he didn’t just _naturally_ feel inclined to respond in the same way Kylo did, but he couldn’t help that, and he tried to compensate for it as much as he could when he had the desire and energy to do so. 

He played with the hardened bud for a good few minutes, enjoying Kylo’s reactions to his ministrations, his groaning and jerking. 

“You need some clamps or something, darling,” Hux said, playing innocent, though there was a wicked gleam in his eye. 

Kylo flushed as Hux moved up to kiss him, and Hux stopped, seeing the guilt on his face.

“Ren…” he said, stilling.

“In the closet.” 

Hux laughed and rolled his eyes, not even surprised, and kissed Kylo’s cheek. He found a pair of small, silver clamps in a black, unmarked bag, along with a collection of other toys he took a cursory glance at but would need to ask about later. 

After sitting on Kylo’s hips just before his cock, and rubbing back on it briefly, Hux teased Kylo’s nipples to hardness again before clipping on the first clamp. Kylo cried out and pulled against the restraints, bucking up and jostling him. Hux pushed his weight down more firmly and squeezed his legs around Kylo’s, getting a firm grip on him before smiling, kissing Kylo and letting him bite and suck on his lip. He grinned, kissing the rest of his face. He put the next one on and the reaction was less intense, though Kylo’s eyes were starting to go slightly wild. 

Hux wiggled the silver devices and felt himself twitch as Kylo moaned and writhed. He leaned in and bit Kylo’s shoulder lightly, tenderly, giving him a smaller possessive bite mark than the one Kylo had given himall those months ago. His own was mostly healed by now, just slightly yellow. He could probably put some bacta on it now... 

He moved up Kylo’s neck, kissing and licking. He nibbled at his ear and nuzzled his soft, flowing black hair, before kissing him on the lips once again. 

He then sighed and laid down against Kylo’s side, curling up and kissing him tenderly.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, drowsily.

“Yes,” Kylo said. “Just a little.”

Hux hummed, smiling. “Good. You’re so pretty when you’re in pain.” He gazed affectionately up at the knight, and saw that Kylo was breathing slightly harder than normal, his muscles tensed. He was gazing back at him evenly, though his pupils were dilated. Hux sniffed, and traced a line from Kylo’s side to his nipple. He brushed the sensitive skin around the clamp, making Kylo’s breathing quicken even more. Hux took the metal and twisted it sharply, causing Kylo to jolt and cry out in both pain and arousal. Hux let the metal device go and kissed him again, rubbing his belly, going low to where his trail of fine dark hair started.

“Thank you, darling, for letting me do this to you.”

“Of course,” Kylo said, with a slight grimace. Hux smiled, pleased, and then twisted the other one. Kylo groaned and managed to stay slightly stiller this time. Hux patted his stomach as he breathed through the pain, his cock full and hard now, precome dribbling down from the head. 

Hux glanced at it, not altogether thrilled anymore at the prospect of bringing Kylo to climax but supposing he should to not leave him wanting. Or. Kylo was watching him, expression open and desperate. 

Hux quietly got up to free both of his wrists, settling back against his side. 

“Can you please do it?” he asked, sleepily. Kylo looked at him, confused, and then with a tinge of worry.

“You would be alright with me—”

“Kylo, I’ve already said you could tonight and we’ve gotten this far already - _yes_ , I would be completely alright with you doing it.” 

As soon as he said it, Hux felt himself colour at his bluntness. And then at the reality of their situation, at his inability, or lack of desire to… _help_ Kylo, with this thing he desperately needed down to his core. 

Hux felt suddenly, and deeply, _worthless_ , and immature - and _broken_. As if something was inherently wrong with him. He wasn’t scared of assisting Kylo like this, though the thought of it occasionally did make him wince. He wished he wasn’t like this. This was _Kylo_ , who he loved. Why couldn’t he just… love him _properly?_ As everyone else seemed to do with their partners? Why couldn’t he just be _normal?_

He knew that thoughts like this were irrational. He had educated himself on asexuality. He knew it was something people just… _were_ sometimes. It wasn’t something to be… well. He was ashamed of it, partly. Though he never said as much. But it made him shiver, and feel disgusted with himself, that Kylo could bring himself to orgasm right now, with Hux right there, not feeling even the slightest bit of inclination to help. He was perfectly fine with the actual process, but.

A wave of nausea came over him, and Hux felt frozen. 

What right did he even have to _be_ there? Why didn’t Kylo hate him for his lack of participation? Surely he felt like he wasn’t getting what he was due? What he wanted? How the hell did Kylo just sit there and accept him as he was and jerk himself off? Hux knew that Kylo never lied to him, but sometimes he felt very small next to the knight, like he didn’t really know him or that he was hiding something from him that he would never say to his face. 

Did he feel like Hux was a burden? A spoiled child who couldn’t even help his partner in a setting as intimate as this? This is what partners were _supposed to do_. They were supposed to give the other sex. But Kylo never asked that of him. He’d never asked for more than Hux was willing to give. Hux didn’t _deserve_ Kylo. And he really probably shouldn’t be here at all, he should—

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo said, Hux registered dimly. 

He stared blankly, ears ringing. 

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo said, louder this time, and shook him. 

Hux blinked. 

“ _ **Hux**._ ” 

He started, jerking. 

“Yes? Yes, what is it?” he asked, dazedly, thankfully feeling less dizzy. 

He didn’t like the expression on Kylo’s face. 

“Kylo, what, why—” 

He noticed then that Kylo had a sheet covering himself, and his chest was bare. His eyebrows drew together. Kylo’s hand was on his shoulder. A chill swept through him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked - and then he remembered. “Oh. Um. I didn’t mean to—” _project..._

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo said again, firmly. He’d shifted onto his side, and when had that happened? Hux blinked. 

“Sorry,” he said, and tried not to look sour about the fact that Kylo had just heard everything he’d just thought, which of course he _would_ , but… 

“Hux, _please_ don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have looked into your mind so deeply, but— we’re so connected now, I get a sense of your thoughts even when I’m not trying. I didn’t hear much, just the… taste of it, and—” Kylo made a frustrated noise, and Hux flinched. Kylo looked immediately contrite. “I’m sorry, sorry, look, let’s just, take a breather, alright, and you’re not— worthless.” 

Hux’s lip curled in a wave of rage he couldn’t clamp down on. 

“I _know_ that, I was just…” He made a vague motion with his hand. “Look, I just. I get angry with myself sometimes and it doesn’t _mean_ anything, I just need to work through the feelings and—” 

“You want someone to help you with them, is what you mean.” 

Hux hissed. “I do not need _anyone_ to—” 

At Kylo’s wounded expression, Hux shut his mouth. He swallowed. He didn’t mean—

Before Hux knew what was happening, Kylo had flipped him onto his back and was on top of him, pinning his wrists down on either sides of his head. He inhaled sharply, the weight of Kylo on him and the fact that his cock was now lying on his stomach stuttering his thought processes. He swallowed thickly. 

“Kylo, what are you d-doing—”

“Hux,” Kylo said warningly, looking down at him carefully, coolly, all trace of surface subservience gone as he searched firmly but gently around in his mind. Hux bit back a whimper at the close examination by his dom. 

“You know, just a second ago, I thought I had _actually_ wounded your feelings—” 

“Hux, stop talking _right now_.”

Hux laughed nervously, but did as Kylo asked. 

“Open your mouth,” Kylo then said.

“What?” Hux couldn’t help but ask. “ _Why_?”

But then he heard a whizzing sound peel though the air, and Kylo let go of his wrist - the pressure being transferred immediately to a Force hold. And then Hux saw the gag Kylo held in his hand. And just how _in the name of_ — oh, yes, he had called it to him with the Force, of all the— Hux struggled violently against Kylo, a smirk on his lips, his earlier upset evaporating. 

“Kylo, let go of me, please. I don’t want—”

Kylo had pressed the gag to his lips. He clamped his jaw shut, glaring up at Kylo furiously.

“You’re going to open your mouth _right now_ , Hux, because you won't like what I'll do if you don't.” 

Hux looked at him anxiously and turned his head to the side. He knew Kylo would never _ever hurt_ him, and whatever he did while they were in _play mode_ would hardly be unpleasant, but… his eyes flashed wickedly for a moment as he glanced in Kylo’s direction. Then, he felt Kylo’s other hand let go of his wrist— right before a Force hold took over. He pulled against it uselessly as he had with the other one, the otherworldly power creating a soft but unyielding force that kept his wrist pinned in place. 

Kylo’shand was on his chest, rubbing his belly and his hips, and then going up to his chest, brushing against his nipples. Hux squawked, jerking under Kylo’s hold. He quickly shut his mouth again but the gag still hovered threateningly near his lips. Kylo brushed one nipple, watching him intently, before grasping and squeezing it painfully hard. Hux cried out, and Kylo grabbed the opportunity to pinch his cheeks between two fingers, keeping his mouth open, and then pushed the gag into his mouth. 

Hux whimpered in mild pain but allowed the intrusion. He could have stopped it if he’d wanted - he reviewed his safeword in his mind and clenched down on the thick, rubbery gag, settling down, stilling enough for Kylo to buckle it around the back of his head. Once it was done up in two places around the back of his head and one under his chin, Kylo looked down at him, a satisfied gleam in his eye. 

Hux stared at the wall, and thought that he was still partially regretful that Kylo hadn’t brought himself off. He probably wasn’t even hard anymore. He sighed, trying to get comfortable. One of the good things about being pinned down like this was that he didn’t have to act a certain way. Kylo ran a hand down his side, making him shiver as goosebumps rolled over his body. 

“Now,” Kylo said, when he had Hux’s - reluctant - attention. “Just relax.” Hux sighed. Yes, well, he couldn’t really do anything else, now, could he? Kylo kept watching him, as he lowered himself down to kiss his chest, his nipples. Hux groaned into the gag, arching up, as Kylo returned the favour. He licked the soft, pebbly flesh to hardness and nipped at it until he cried out, panting. Hux moaned, twisting under the considerable weight on top of him as Kylo went to the other one, biting at it, too, until it was almost too much to bear. 

Carefully, cautiously, Kylo rubbed back on Hux’s cock through the fabric, making him freeze and then groan helplessly. Grinning, Kylo shifted out and got between Hux’s legs, kneeling and taking them over his hips. Hux gasped, suddenly nervous. 

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Kylo immediately soothed, looking into his eyes. “I’m not going to do anything.” Hux stared at him, eyes wide, breath shaky, before nodding. 

After a few gentle strokes to his side, Hux calmed again, though he was still blushing furiously and had turned his face into the pillow. 

Gently dipping into his mind, Kylo found that the sudden nervousness at his change in position had quickly abated. Hux trusted him, and his word. And now the nervousness had an almost giddy quality. He wasn’t at the point yet where he was overwhelmed and, though he was anxious and a tad fearful, the fear was subdued and balmy - not a true fear. He _wanted_ to feel that way, he even _needed_ it in his current state. The heaviness of his pleasure at the situation was obvious.

 _You doing okay?_ Kylo asked gently, to be absolutely sure. Startled at Kylo suddenly being in his mind, Hux was at first incomprehensible, then he calmed to his mate’s presence. 

_Yes. Good. I’m. I’m good._

_Do you want to continue?_ Kylo asked, generating comforting heat around Hux’s middle region, attempting to soothe him. Hux sighed at the sensation, settling further. 

_Yes… please._

_Alright. Just think about blaring klaxons and flashing red lights if you want to stop,_ he said with a small smile. That was their signal, if Hux was gagged or otherwise restrained, to get Kylo’s attention. Hux hadn't resorted to using it yet, but Kylo made sure to always remind him that he had the option. 

_Mm-hmm…_

Hux was dazing out. His thoughts were getting slower and more lethargic. Kylo laughed softly, settling his hands on Hux’s hips. Hux’s breathing was slower now, and Kylo carefully cut his briefs off with two gentle snips from the Force. Hux didn’t even notice them slip away as Kylo pulled them off. 

Kylo sighed, then, watching Hux lay completely docile, for him. Over the past few months as they’d gotten to know each other more, he’d come to cherish these moments when Hux gave himself over to what he knew he needed, and also the things that gave him pleasure, even if it wasn’t the same exact kind of pleasure they gave Kylo. It didn’t happen often, and he rarely let go completely. But when it happened, it was something else. 

Going slowly with a hand he’d slicked with lube just a moment before, Kylo gently massaged him until Hux was a whimpering mess, eyes closed, tilting his hips up as soft waves of pleasure hit him. Kylo kept him on the edge, bringing him up and then laying off until he was mewling for it, squeezing his legs around Kylo’s waist. His thoughts were still disorganized and muffled, but they were punctuated with flashes of glowing warmth that settled something deep in Kylo’s bones. 

Kylo’s own cock was now hard - he’d brought himself out so he lay between them and was stroking himself along with Hux. Now, he brought them together. Hux gasped, eyes blown wide as he shuddered at the added sensation. Kylo stroked them both gently until Hux was well and truly undone, shuddering and shaking with each updrift. 

Coaxing him to apex was the work of several short pulls and swirls around the head, and then Hux was coming onto his own stomach with a cry, wailing as the euphoria washed through him. This was enough to send Kylo over the edge as well, and he shuddered, and then sighed, relishing the feeling that was akin to basking in the sun, holding Hux gently as they came down. 

Hux quivered as he cooled, stilling into quietness. Kylo untangled himself from Hux’s legs and came back a moment later with a soft, damp cloth. He released Hux from the Force hold and unbuckled the gag. Hux swallowed and shook his head to relieve the tension. Kylo then wiped up the sticky wetness on Hux’s stomach, but when he was finished, he paused. Hux glanced to him dazedly. He glanced to the towel and then to Kylo’s face. 

_Can I do this?_ Kylo asked softly, sending him images of what he wanted to do.

Hux shivered, but nodded, closing his eyes. 

_Absolutely sure?_

_Yes, Kylo, just— get it over with._ But despite the chilliness of his response, a warm heat had spread to his chest, his face, pleasure at what Kylo was asking of him coming through despite his lacklustre response. Taking a peek at him, Hux shifted onto his side, curling in on himself, slightly facing him. Offering himself but also getting into a protective position. Kylo would need to make this quick, and comfort him soon. 

He exhaled, and then rubbed Hux’s side, and kissed his cheek. Then, he gently, reverently, wiped the semen-damp towel on Hux’s shoulder, and on his neck, marking him with his seed. Hux swallowed hard, shaking slightly at the chill and at the effort of staying still, and Kylo wiped the dampness on his back and on his belly. He then gently touched the cloth to his shock of red, mussed hair, and wiped him gently with it. Hux groaned, hiding his face in the pillow, gripping the sheets, but allowed it. It satisfied some primal urge in Kylo to do this, Hux knew, to mark him like this with his own musky release. Well, technically it was Hux’s too, but of course what was Hux’s was also Kylo’s - Kylo’s to do with what he liked, anyway. 

Once Kylo was done and Hux felt damp and sticky and cool, he dropped the cloth to the floor and got up, and then got Hux under the covers and slipped under himself. Kylo quickly gathered him in his arms, pulling him in. Hux shivered, shaking and rubbing the sticky, odd substance off of him and onto the covers. Kylo allowed it, rationalizing that it was only going on the inside of the sheets. 

When Hux was at least partially satisfied, or too tired to do anything more, he sighed, content, and snuggled up against Kylo. Kylo exhaled an affectionate laugh - which Hux ignored - and held him close, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. 

He sighed. He had hoped the added distraction of getting Hux off and restraining him for a little while was enough to take his mind off the utter wrongness of his previous thoughts. It made him physically ache to hear Hux think of himself as worthless, even though he himself had dismissed such ideas as nonsense - but if he had thought them in the first place then there had to be some basis in reality for them, in his own mind, at least. Of course, well-rounded thought was healthy, and there was truth to the fact that Hux just needed help to work through some negative emotions.

And Kylo also hoped that he had helped to reinforce in Hux that he was needed and loved and that his participation, while not essential, was still very much appreciated. He hoped he had done the right thing. Hux had just - seemed like he needed this, tonight. 

Sometimes he needed to just be laid out and coaxed. It required no participation on his part. Sometimes that was just what he responded too. Though he sometimes had trouble with actively being apart of the scene, he was more than willing to sit back and allow Kylo to have his way with him. Which was perfectly fine with Kylo. It pleased him to no end to search for new ways to give happiness to his fiery submissive. 

Kylo held Hux against his chest protectively, kissing his hair, breathing in the soft, musky scent that now enveloped him - Kylo’s scent. He hummed deep in his throat. He loved it when Hux smelled like him. A small thing was right in the world when he did. 

There were times, Kylo thought, turning his attention back to Hux again, when Hux was practically apathetic to any kind of sexual activity - which was fine with him, as he had said to Hux many times. He could take care of himself. It would be _sweeter_ with Hux, but at the end of the day he was just fulfilling a physical bodily urge, and as soon as he was spent, it was just as satisfying to seek Hux out and possessively cuddle him, marking him and staking his claim on him in a multitude of ways. Hux was usually amiable to this instinctive behaviour, going limp as he was manhandled, or matching Kylo’s enthusiasm, or pushing him away if he wasn’t in the mood. 

Of course sometimes Kylo took him anyway - Hux had his safeword if he truly didn’t appreciate his attentions. Kylo didn’t like leaving Hux alone, though he had to sometimes - when they were working or when Hux needed to focus on work-related activities. Though it didn’t happen often, Hux would make a request for alone time that Kylo would consider, and grant or deny. Within the boundaries of their relationship that they had set after a few weeks together, Kylo had absolute authority. Of course they had talked about this and Kylo was constantly checking to make sure that it was still what Hux wanted, but if Hux didn’t say his safeword, Kylo could veto anything. 

Hux appreciated this, Kylo knew. After a long day of commanding the First Order’s flagship under Snoke’s punishing direction, he needed the security that came with having someone to report to who actually cared about him and had his best interests at heart - someone who loved him. The stability of that was invaluable to Hux. It mitigated the stress of his position and kept him stable as he went about his duties.

If Hux was in a bad mood and Kylo wanted him close, having his dom close even after he’d tried to push him away was usually beneficial. He liked to fight, Hux did. It was in his nature. So to have someone who fought back against that and forced him to relax - was helpful and welcome. It was a relief to Kylo when Hux eventually did settle down against him finally, surrendering to his will, though there were times when it took longer, and Kylo just had to deal with that, though it usually made him _slightly_ more aggressively attentive when Hux finally submitted. 

Kylo just couldn’t help himself when it came to possessive feelings he had about Hux. That was one thing that drove him absolutely _mad._ Hux could refrain from giving him sex forever, but Kylo couldn’t possibly stand it if he was pushed away for long periods of time in general. Thankfully that had never happened. Of course if Hux didn’t want him anymore that was another matter, but if they were together and in the same area, Kylo couldn’t help how incredibly protective he was about Hux. 

He wasn’t sure if Hux’s reduced sexuality contributed to this behaviour in himself. He was _aware_ of sexuality in life and in private matters - in the former he sometimes exploited others’ weaknesses about it, and in private he was well versed enough to know how to handle it sensitively - but the very fact that it didn’t _drive_ Hux, made Kylo hyper-aware of his boundaries, and his need for closeness otherwise. 

It seemed like one of the ways he reacted to Hux’s internal chemistry was by, perhaps too instinctively, feeling like he needed to be protected and marked, so that …even though Hux was _more_ than capable of defending himself… others more aggressive than him would get the message that _he was spoken for_. Kylo knew it was really just his baser animal instincts attempting to help him protect and care for his mate, but he knew his feelings were also _of course_ driven by rational thought, too. 

Kylo gently tapped into Hux’s mental state. He was asleep now - he’d dropped off quickly. His brain activity was calm, not turbulent like it could be in those who had just been battling some internal conflict. He seemed to have worked it out, and felt better about it after Kylo had used him as a vessel for their mutual pleasure. He seemed content, which was extremely satisfying to sense, and, as Kylo squeezed Hux close in his arms briefly, he managed to drift off into sleep himself, content with the knowledge that he’d been able to - if at least partly - settle Hux back to a state of calm and security. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome <3 & find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
